Microcontrollers have become popular integrated circuits due to their versatility in applying computer controlling all types of devices. A high degree of versatility is, thus, prized in such microcontrollers. However, most such microcontrollers are digital devices designed to interface with external circuitry to adapt to an analog world. This often increases the cost of use of such devices due to the need to provide analog to digital and digital to analog conversion as well as providing separate circuitry to handle even simple analog functions.